The present invention relates to a novel and useful system for providing a package for a data logger.
Data loggers are employed in many industries to ascertain environmental parameters such as temperature, pressure, humidity, and the like over a period of time. In many cases, data loggers include memory chips or strip charts for electronic recording. Typically, data loggers include probes or sensors which measure product environmental parameters and connect to the data logger. In addition, the body of the data logger itself may include sensors to detect conditions, such as humidity, which do not require a probe. Moreover, data loggers are capable of downloading such data through a mechanical multi-pin connector, an infrared or RF transmitter, and the like, normally found in a PC system to permit processing of such data through a data base.
Typically, data loggers must be protected from mechanical abuse during usage to ensure accurate recording of environmental data. After recording such data, data loggers are often required to be repackaged and mailed to a central site for downloading or reprocessing.
A package system for a data logger which protects a data logger during usage and yet permits ready access to the same for recording environmental parameters would be a notable advance in the instrument field.